phoebe_and_her_unicornfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe and Her Unicorn (book)
| image = Phoebe and Her Unicorn cover.jpg | imagewidth = 210 | author = Dana Simpson | illustrator = same | date = September 4, 2014 | publisher = Andrews McMeel Publishing | isbn = 1449446205 | previous = none | next = Unicorn on a Roll }} Phoebe and Her Unicorn (originally published as Phoebe and Her Unicorn: A Heavenly Nostrils Chronicle) is the first book with comic strips from , written and drawn by Dana Simpson. It was released on September 4, 2014 by Andrews McMeel Publishing under their AMP! Comics for Kids imprint. All comics are in full color and cover from the first eight months of the comic's history, with some minor changes in wording or the artwork. Changes are listed in the Notes section for each day's comic, but a few of the major changes are listed here: * The Tuesday, June 10, 2012 comic was not included since it is a reference to the movie The Godfather, specifically the scene where the person wakes up to find a horse's head in their bed. * The reference to Moby in the Wednesday, July 11, 2012 comic was changed to Lex Luthor, making it match the reference from the following week on July 18 (pages 85 and 92 of the book). * The first two panels on page 128 are missing the drawings of Marigold on the pad sitting on the easel from the Thursday, August 23, 2012 comic. (This was reported to Dana Simpson for correcting in later reprints, but is still present in the reissued versions with the number on the spine.) * The Friday, November 9, 2012 comic was rearranged to fit a square frame. This also required drawing Marigold's tail differently. Contents * Introduction by Peter S. Beagle, author of The Last Unicorn, the book that inspired the creation of Marigold and . * Full color comics from the first eight months of the publication (April 22, 2012 through November 18, 2012). * Two pages with directions on how to draw Marigold and Phoebe. Versions can be seen on Dana Simpson's deviantArt page (for Marigold and Phoebe) and can also be downloaded from the book's page on the AMP! Comics for Kids website. * Directions on how to make a Marigold stick puppet. * Directions on how to make an animated flip book and a comic strip. The second can also be downloaded from the book's page on the AMP! Comics for Kids website. * A recipe for Unicorn Slumber Party Snack Mix. * Fun Things To Know About Unicorns. Back cover description Do you believe in unicorns? Phoebe does. She has no choice. One day she skipped a rock across a pond, and hit a unicorn in the face. Improbably, this resulted in a lasting friendship between Phoebe and the unicorn, one Marigold Heavenly Nostrils. Come along for the unicorn ride with Phoebe, as she deals with the usual burdens of childhood (cruel classmates, gym class, piano lessons) and also some unusual ones (magic hair, candy-breathing dragons, and the legendary Shield of Boringness). Can a precocious little girl and a self-absorbed mythical forest creature find common ground? Indeed they can, and that's how unfolds. Publication notes When Razzle Dazzle Unicorn was released, a number was added to the spine of the book to indicate the publishing order and reprints of earlier books are also numbered in this manner. According to Dana Simpson, this was decided by the publisher. For the re-release of this book with the numbered spine, two changes were made: # The subtitle of "A Heavenly Nostrils Chronicle" was omitted. # The hardcover edition uses plain white lettering for the title instead of the foil overlay. Purchasing options United States * * * (site that finds local independent retailers that sell books) * — Paperback * — Prebound (hardback/bound for schools and libraries) UK and Europe * * — Fibi und ihr Einhorn (German translation) Also available in E-Book format. Versions available are listed on the Andrews McMeel Publishing page for the book. External links * at AMP! Comics for Kids. * A PDF with a sample from the book can be downloaded from the Andrews McMeel Publishing website that also contains a description of the series. The cover, the first 20 comic strips and the advertisement for other books published by AMP! Comics for Kids are included in the sample. Category:Books Category:Merchandise